The invention relates to a modular safety system for safety control in emergency stop applications and, in particular, to industrial emergency stop applications.
Modular safety systems for safety control in emergency stop applications are, for example, used for the control of robot cells, wherein the access to the robot cell and the operation of said robot must be controlled under various manufacturing conditions. Usually, the inputs to such a modular safety system include an emergency stop switch, a safety gate with an additional monitored door fastening device, safety mats, safety light curtains, and the robot position. Depending on the input conditions, an output signal is created by the modular safety system to switch a safety relay for an emergency stop of the robot. Various other applications in industrial safety control exist.
For simple manufacturing tasks, safety switching devices are very widely spread; however, in fully automated manufacturing plants they are limited for cost reasons or because they do not provide for diagnosis and monitoring in higher order controllers. On the other side, complex failure safe controllers are used in extremely sophisticated manufacturing facilities; however, they are too costly for small and mid-range applications because further programming systems are required resulting in high engineering costs and the handling can only be done be specifically trained staff.
In mid-rage and even in small-range applications, modular safety systems are used due to their cost-effectiveness.
One of those known modular safety systems is the F-200-system, which is commercially available from Tesch GmbH & Co. KG, Wuppertal. This modular safety system includes a base module, which has two input channels with a single, dual or three-channel activation, independently of one another. Therefore, for example, an emergency stop switch and a safety gate with an additionally monitored door fastening device can be connected, so that each contact can be monitored independently. Also, foot switch mats or safety mats and safety light curtains with relay outputs can be used as initiating devices. The base module monitors the individual channels constantly to check the connection to one another and to check for interruptions. It opens the safety contacts if either an appropriate E-stop or fault condition occurs. The status of input/output and diagnostic information are indicated by LED lamps, signalled by relay contacts and semiconductor outputs, and transmitted to a serial data interface on the front of the module. That base module may be expanded by additional safety input extension modules and/or contact extension modules.
A further example of a known modular safety system is the safety center that is commercially available from Schleicher Elektronik GmbH & Co. KG, D-13597 Berlin and includes a base module and at least one input module. The safety center has two multifunction groups A and B, which can operate as independent devices or be combined with one another. Separate or joint operation of the input circuit groups A and B on the input module is configured with a switch on the front of the base module. Input function selection is done by the use of two rotary switches located in the front plane of the input module.
Both known modular safety systems have the disadvantage that the setting means for the required input and output functions are easy accessible even for unauthorized personnel.
It would therefore be desirable to improve the safety features of a modular safety system for safety control in emergency stop applications.